


three.

by sstensland



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Atlantis AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstensland/pseuds/sstensland
Summary: "Please don’t let me be alone.” for Kylux?





	three.

Hux’s skin is soft under his touch: smooth and delicate under his coarse fingertips. He looks peaceful, sprawled out there on the bedding pad, red hair tousled around his head like a halo and the sheet gracefully covering around his hips. The pale blue tattoos that adorn his skin seem to glow in the dim lit room. Kylo has never seen anyone more beautiful; had no one more precious to him in his life.

But he’d have to leave.

He’ll have to return to the surface soon; reunite with his colleagues and friends. He’ll have to expose all of his findings of the lost city to the world. The burden of it weighs heavy on his chest. For years, everyone’s always ridiculed him for his desire to find Atlantis, just like his grandfather. They always called him crazy for chasing after fairy tales, but here he was. In the heart of Atlantis with the last living heir to the kingdom. He would have thought he was dreaming if he didn’t feel so alive.

Hux stirs in his sleep, moving closer to Kylo’s warmth. Kylo brushes his fingers up along his thin torso, along the soft curve of his neck to the gentle edge of his jawline. Below him, Hux makes a small sound of approval before opening his eyes. Sleep still lingers over his features as he moves into the gentle pressure of Kylo’s fingers.

It’s going to break his heart when he has to leave.

“Don’t.” Hux’s voice is soft, still edged with sleep, as he brings his own hand up to meet Kylo’s. His fingers linger over his skin before moving to lace their fingers together.

Kylo quirks an eyebrow. “Don’t?”

“Don’t leave,” he whispers, adjusting his position to sit upright. “Don’t go. I–I don’t want to be alone again. Please, don’t let me be alone, again.”

Kylo squeezes Hux’s hand gently. “You’ve never been alone; you have a whole city that loves you.”

“No. They’re scared of me.” Hux bites his lip. “After what happened with my father…”

“Then, come up to the surface with me.”

“I couldn’t. The people here, they need me. I can’t just abandon them.”

“But if they’re scared of you, what type of life is that?”

“A cursed one. We’ve been cursed ever since my father damned us underwater.”

“It sounds like no way to live.”

“Maybe not, but it’s the life that I’ve been fated.” He sighs before leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to Kylo’s lips. “Besides, I’m a thousand year old Atlantean. If anyone found out, I don’t think your world could turn a blind eye to that.”

“No, I guess you’re right. They would try to conduct as many experiments on you as possible.”

“That sounds like a more stressful life.”

Kylo chuckles before kissing Hux once more. They’d be lucky if they had two more days together before they were torn apart; he wants to make every second count. But maybe…

“Perhaps, I could stay.”

Hux’s eyes light up. “Really?”

He looks so happy and innocent. The light in his face is enough to light the room, perhaps the whole sunken city. Hux climbs into his lap; the sheet slips off him, leaving him bare and exposed in front of Kylo. He can’t help but stare as Hux’s hands explore over his body. He is beautiful; so, so beautiful.

With careful, delicate kisses to Kylo’s neck, Hux whispers, “please, stay with me.”

And Kylo wants to do so much. He wants to show Hux the world he’s missed out on. Wants to show him all the wonders he’s never experienced while being outcasted. He wants to stay tangled with Hux until his short life takes him away. He’s intoxicated by those wandering hands; and he can’t bring himself to pull away.

Kylo would give up his whole work for Hux.

Give up his duties and responsibilities.

He couldn’t say no to Hux even if he wanted to.

He moves and seals his lips with Hux’s; he doesn’t want to think of a world where he would never see his strange, mystical man again. The thought of it caused him to ache.

He distracts himself with those plush lips and gentle hands, with feeling the cool skin pressed so close to him.

Breathing heavy, he pulls back and presses his forehead against Hux’s. “I’ll be yours forever.”


End file.
